


Working With Gold

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: Fareeha remembers how their first kiss lead to a promise of forever.





	Working With Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by guiltyfandoms!

Their first kiss was after a mission Fareeha survived by the skin of her teeth.

She had never seen Angela so worried, and rushed to take her helmet off the moment they landed together, half to stop every alert in the Raptora suit from blaring in her ear, and half to show the doctor she was still alive and well. The shot had gone directly through her armor, and could be repaired easily enough, but that didn't stop Angela from cupping her face, concern consuming bright blue eyes.

Fareeha smiled. "I'm okay."

"After I check your vitals, you can say that." Angela insisted, fingers at her pulse while the Valkyrie suit finished a more comprehensive scan. "A second bullet clipped your helmet."

Raising a brow, Fareeha flipped it over. Webs of subtle cracks had spread across one corner of the visor, but most of the damage was through the right wing, now clipped to a jagged stub of metal. "Ouch."

"But you seem to be responsive, and there's no signs of head trauma, so--" The older woman was moving along at her own swift pace, filing away symptoms until Fareeha placed a hand over the one lingering on her cheek.

"Angela." Even with the adrenaline of the fight fading, Fareeha found it easy to laugh. "I'm _okay_. Why are you so upset?"

Gloved black fingertips froze in place before Angela bit the inside of her lip, breaking their shared gaze by looking off into the distance. "Because I'm a coward."

She didn't have the first idea how to make sense of that until Angela looked at her again, face flushed with a warm pink tint. All the pieces crashed together in Fareeha's head, and without thinking she tilted her chin down just a centimeter, both question and invitation.

Angela's lips met hers in a gentle, searching kiss. There was no rush, no push, but it was like a dam had broken somewhere, and what followed was an outpouring of relief. Fareeha returned the kiss with just as much care, smiling against Angela's mouth when her heart did a giddy little backflip.

"I didn't want to lose you." Angela admitted quietly, soft enough for only her to hear. "You won't be shot out of the sky on my watch."

"I know." That Fareeha had been sure of since Overwatch's new mission partnered them together; Angela's dedication was nothing short of unrelenting. "Just like I won't let you fall."

The shine of tears in Angela's eyes would have been worrisome if they weren't clearly from happiness. "I meant to ask you out on a date before kissing you. Just...putting that out there."

"You can still ask me out on a date." Fareeha teased. "But I'm not cheap."

"I'll take you anywhere if you say yes." Angela answered, without the slightest bit of hesitation.

In retrospect, she should have remembered how much the doctor made for a living.

\--

There were hundreds of kisses after the first, but the one Fareeha had the best memory of was at their wedding.

She couldn't stop fussing with the cuffs of her suit while waiting at the end of the aisle, despite the crisp, royal blue linen being tailored to fit her from head to toe. A chiding _tsk_ from Ana in the front row made Fareeha straighten up, trying not to blush, but then she saw the doors across the room had just swung open.

Reinhardt could have taken up the entire path himself, but he was careful to squeeze to one side of the doorway while escorting Angela inside. Fareeha's jaw dropped at the sight of her dress, a vision in white with flourishes of gold, the latter matching the cufflinks and jewelry that she herself had chosen to to wear. The rest of the world fell away, her eyes locked on Angela's every careful step until they were standing side by side, smiling wide enough for it to ache.

"You look perfect." Fareeha whispered, knowing the subtle footsteps to her right were Brigitte darting away to fetch the ring.

"Me?" Angela sounded incredulous. "I still haven't decided whether or not to faint just looking at you."

At least the light-headedness was mutual. "Can we schedule that for after the wedding?"

"If you insist." Angela's airy huff made them both laugh.

Fareeha had spent weeks preparing the vows, refining every last word before spending a full day terrified that she'd forget everything during the ceremony, but in that crucial moment, she didn't even have to check the note tucked up one sleeve. What Angela said in answer left her hypnotized with just how much she loved this woman, with the simple realization that the one she had fought beside for so long was now her wife.

She didn't need the formality to kiss Angela as everyone else clapped and cheered; it was joyous instinct.

Every promise for their future was on her lips at that moment, held there until she felt Angela's in answer. There would be years to grow together, but time stopped for just a second so Fareeha could etch everything they just shared into her mind. The kiss deepened until the need for air forced them to break away, breathless and basking in each other's presence.

"Perhaps I should have brought an oxygen tank up here." Angela said, cheeky and flushed.

"Oh, come on, Angela." _Angela_ _Amari_ now, Fareeha reminded herself, and was soaring all over again. "I know you love the feeling of high altitude."

"Only with you." Her wife countered, taking Fareeha's hands in hers and giving them a tight squeeze. "Shall we walk back together?"

She returned the squeeze with one of her own, more than ready to spend the rest of the night with friends and family, both chosen and blood. "Lead the way."

As they passed down the aisle, accepting cheers and well-wishes from everyone in their seats, Fareeha was struck with a sense of peace. Peace fostered by a single truth, one she'd never had cause to doubt.

Her heart was in the safest hands they could possibly be.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> "And I say: wash the tarnished copper of your life from your hands;  
> To be Love's alchemist, you should be working with gold."  
> -Ḥāfeẓ-e Shīrāzī


End file.
